Goodbye Eight-Six
Goodbye Eight-Six (さようならハチロク) is the sixth Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the second half of the battle between Takumi Fujiwara and Kyoichi Sudo. This battle is also Takumi's first loss, though it is uncounted as Sudo never considered it a proper race. Synopsis Though Kyoichi recognises Takumi’s skill, he has full confidence in his rally-tuned Evo III. Takumi soon realises the difference between his Eight-Six and the loud banging horsepower of the Evo III in an agonising defeat. Bunta however expected for the engine to blow sooner than expected. Plot At the gas station, others are beginning to worry about Takumi and why he went to Akagi in the first place. Natsuki felt to blame for why this happened but Yuichi assured her that's not the case. The battle in Akagi continues and Takumi is still able to keep up with Kyoichi. Takumi believes it ain't finished for him yet. Emperor members assured victory is secured for them. However Seiji thinks victory wouldn't come that quick for him yet. Seiji thinks Takumi may have tricks up his sleeves like last time after being overtaken. Both cars enter the corner, Kyoichi maintains the lead and the misfiring system hurts the spectator's ears and Takumi enters the corner fast nearly hits the guardrail shocking the spectators. The engine is at the verge of destruction. Despite this, Takumi is still picking up speed much to Sudo's surprise. Kyoichi then realises due to Takumi being unfamiliar in racing in Akagi, he couldn't attack that corner at full speed during the time he was still in the lead. Whenever he sticks to his bumper he can predict what's ahead based on his moves. Despite using an inferior car, he's amazed can speed up in the corners faster than he is despite the acceleration gap difference between the two. He too is impressed with his control. Kyoichi plans to make a move by speeding up which that might risk putting a strain on the tires or he can wait for the next straightaway to do it. Fumihiro is now informed the gap between the racers is no longer widening but instead getting smaller. He came to realise the AE86 is moving faster that how it was in Akina. All this made sense for Ryosuke. It's all about the mid-section of the course which consists of mid S shaped corners where drivers have a fraction of a second to accelerate from one corner to the next to be consolidated with the movements. The rest of the time on the course he's been struggling with the constant G Force coming from the side which isn't easy. Whereas the misfiring system Kyoichi obtains in his Evo has unbeatable acceleration when exiting the corners. While the AE86 has to compensate with that disadvantage by entering the corners at a much higher rate of velocity. Utilising it's lightweight body the only advantage he has waited for the last possible moment before braking on each corner. This gives him the grip on all 4 tires to achieve maximum cornering speed. The AE86 hadn't already taken on the qualities on being on the extension on Takumi's body in all the hours of practice he's put into it. There was no way he would have possibly achieved a miraculous performance in that race. Keisuke saw Takumi hadn't given up yet. Ryosuke saw with the frame of mind he's in, he might not even be able to grab the concept of giving up. His very being is becoming one with the machine. The battle resumes and AE86's engine is barely able to withstand anymore force. Takumi is now at a huge disadvantage. Despite trying to shorten the gap, Kyoichi widens the gaps on the straightaways now realises the difference in power. Bunta receives a phonecall from Yuichi and Takumi isn't home yet. He got notified he went to race in Akagi. Kyoichi credits Takumi for keeping up with him as far as he can get. He was no other he's raced before. Bunta hangs up the phone, grabs a cigarette and prepares to head to Akagi to pick up the AE86 in prediction of the blowout. Kyoichi then will evolve driving style at the end of the S section. He prepares to push his Evo to full speed in the up to the next corner. Thrills of the race will start to get serious and does his best to end it quickly. Then performs a feint drift shocking Takumi to show his determination to win. Kyoichi then pulls away from Takumi in a short straightaway. Takumi's now in a hopeless situation and can barely keep up with him. The engine then exceeds its limit and blows up sending the AE86 out of control but was able to stop before slamming into the guardrail. He exits the car and stares helplessly on his beloved car. Kyoichi then drives to Takumi and tells him that a blown engine automatically implies instant defeat. But as stated at the beginning it was never counted as an official race and will only run a real race once he obtains a more capable car and leaves to inform the RedSuns of the blowout shocking them in the process. However Seiji wasn't satisfied with the outcome. Kyoichi assures to Ryosuke that he will beat him and will have conquered all of Gunma. Takumi sadly sits in his car realising what came of it. Bunta pulls up to tow the dead AE86. Takumi climbs in the truck. Bunta already knew the car was going to give out. Takumi took full responsibility and offers to pay half his savings to repair the car but might not be enough. Bunta said he has alot more money than he thinks due to how long he had been delivering tofu and how he secretly made a savings account for him. Bunta tells Takumi the current engine has passed its time and he's got more than enough money to pay for the repairs. Natsuki becomes worried about Takumi. Takumi tearfully feels guilty for destroying the car. But Bunta calmly tells him not to blame himself for the engine's destruction as he was the one unlucky to be the one driving during the time it happened. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: November 18, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Koichiro Iketani #Kenji #Itsuki Takeuchi #Natsuki Mogi #Yuichi Tachibana #Seiji Iwaki #Takumi Fujiwara #Kyoichi Sudo #Hiroshi Fumihiro #Keisuke Takahashi #Ryosuke Takahashi #Bunta Fujiwara Cars #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Wain L. #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 32 06 Category:Initial D: Second Stage